swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Mos Eisley
"Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." —Obi-Wan Kenobi Due to the remote location of Tatooine, Mos Eisley is a prime location to ply a less than lawful trade. While visiting the city, stop by the cantina for a drink. Just remember to leave your droids outside. Mos Eisley is one of the few places that players tend to gather. It can be a popular place for PvP, plus it is the starting point for new characters. Generally goods tend to be sold on the bazaar in this city as they have a much higher chance of being seen and sold here. Also, the cantina tends to have entertainers and paritioners most hours of the day, unlike most other cities. All of these are generalizations and vary from server to server and over time. Mos Eisley is full of both veteran players looking for a duel and new players looking for advice. This city is where you can find people for a group mission since it has a lot of people coming here. Mos Eisley was founded from the inhabitants of the Dowager Queen. These same inhabitants would soon also find the city of Bestine. The city was made as a alternative to Anchorhead and ended up becoming even more popular. The Emperor planned to make Mos Eisley a place of Imperial rule prior to the Battle of Yavin, but is was hard because of Rebel forces in Anchorhead. The Rebels attempted to intercept Imperial forces from taking over the city, but they failed. Mos Eisley was only gained a little sooner than when R2-D2's and C-3PO's escape pod crashed on the desert planet. City Services Facilities for Mos Eisley * Banking Terminal (3499, -4944) * Bazaar Terminal (3499, -4944) * Cantinas: Mos Eisley's Cantina (3468, -4855), Lucky Despot(3363, -4586) * Cloning Facility (3423, -5006), (3257, -4635) * Garage (3385, -4974), (3538, -4626) * Guild hall (3483, -4686) Combat * Guild hall (3428, -4794) Commerce * Guild hall (3357, -4715) University * Medical Center (3514, -4773) * Mission Terminal (3513, -4794), (3502, -4867), (3483, -4686), (3421, -4744), (3357, -4715) * Shuttleport (3433, -4658) * Starport (3608, -4753) * Theater (3305, -4769) Trainers for Mos Eisley * Beast Trainer(3456, -4861) * Chassis Dealer(3551, -4800) Faction Locations *Imperial recruiter (3499, -4752) (in room attached to side of Medical Center) *Imperial Mission Terminal (3502, --4733) *Rebel Mission Terminal(3292,-4493) *Rebel Coordinator(3286, -4524) *Freelancer Pilot Trainer, Smuggler Alliance, Tier 1, (3432, -4818) *Freelancer Pilot Trainer, Smuggler Alliance, Tier 2, (3383, -4595) Quests and Important NPCs in Mos Eisley * Alduq Besene (3513, -4813) begining trader quests * Allura (3435, -4845) * Anetia Kah’ryn (3457, -4837) Entertainer quest * Bib Fortuna(3562, -4538) Prequest for Death Troopers(Game Update 13) * Bossk is a random spawn in the cantina. * Byxle Pedette (3366, -4640) gives three low level tasks with nice rewards * Cheated Gambler (3414, -4830), part of Stren Colo's quest. * Collector (3264, -4820) learn about collecting and choose from a list of collection quests * Gendra (3309, -4784) newly arrived tra ders and entertainers start here for quests * Lt. Harburik (3486, -4740) earn Imperial faction points and credits * Marco Vahn, a booking agent (3428, -4807) * Mayor Mikdanyell Guh'rantt (3436, -4720) is your contact for the Mos Eisley Starter Quest. * Theatre Manager (3250, -4704) Entertainer quests * Trehla Keelo (3484, -4808) is the first person you are directed to as a new character and provides a set of starter quests. * Vourk Ver'Zremp (3520, -4821) Legacy Quest Line Start * Lady Valarian-3364,-4609 Herald NPCs *Lorne Prestar (3376,-4786) Waypoint to Fort Tusken *Errik Darksider (3380,-4498) Waypoints to Hutt Hideout, Rebel Military Base and Tusken Bunker Other NPCs /way tatooine 3573 -4746 Aurilian Contact; /way tatooine 3375 -4602 Jag Silon (G.V.B.D.M Rewards); /way tatooine 3385 -4792 Lt. Ogo, a Planet Record Keeper; /way tatooine 3532 -4789 Profession Counselor; /way tatooine 3297 -4755 Storyteller Vendor; /way tatooine 3355 -4823 Eisley Junk Dealer #1; /way tatooine 3412 -4713 Eisley Junk Dealer #2; /way tatooine 3500 -4960 Eisley Junk Dealer #3; /way tatooine 3497 -4928 Eisley Junk Dealer #4; /way tatooine 3377 -4524 Eisley Junk Dealer #5; /way tatooine 3271 -4704 Eisley Junk Dealer #6; /way tatooine 3476 -4665 Eisley Junk Dealer #7; Star Wars Lore * *OS Databank Category:Tatooine cities